I knew this was a bad idea
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: Decided to make oneshots about our favorite character in total drama. Crackships and all types of outragous stuff to come. Leave comments, suggestions, whatever on here.


Saturday

Gwen sighed as she looked around at the sight in front of her. Why did she get out of bed this morning? Here she is on a Saturday afternoon watching her friends slightly ruin the library.

Geoff and Duncan thought it would be a great idea to have the banner spell out "Reading is for Wimps" instead of "Reading is for Winners" with some not so friendly doodles drawn upon them, courtesy of Duncan.

Those Goth kids were sitting far away from the boys, reading some obscured magazines from England or something. A tall Aussie, a beanie-clad boy, and a small blonde were fixing the books and occasionally laughing here and there. And lastly Heather was bossy a group of teens around while she laid down on another couch, shouting order at them.

"Watch out for the right shelves!" Geoff shouted towards a group of boys doing Heather's bidding. It was too late; the boys hit the right shelves and knocked stacks of bookshelves, one by one.

Gwen sighed, already feeling a headache coming on, deciding to sneak out the back and have Courtney pick her up. It was either that or watch the chaos unfold and Gwen was so not willing to watch. Gwen pulled out her phone and dial Courtney's number.

"Hey Court, yeah hey babe, listen I know your typing that essay and stuff and I was wondering if you can pick me up? *sigh* Yeah your ex and his best friend are pretty much giving me a headache and there's this museum that you would like. Really? Aw babe you're the best, Seeya in 15." She hangs up the phone and walks out of the library before hearing the punk's voice.

"Hey pasty you mind telling the Iron Grip about giving me and Geoff a ride? We'll pay ya back!"

"Not after last time when Courtney had to bail us out of jail, twice! Plus it's our special date night!" Gwen yelled as she was leaving the door.

"Good luck cleaning up the crap."

Jail Room Blues (The First Time)

"I can't believe you got in jail dude." Gwen groaned to her companion/friend Duncan. The punk gave her apologetic and rubbed his hands in his face. A blonde girl covered in leaves is sobbing next to them while an Asian girl consoling her and a tan Indian boy reading a novel.

"I can't believe I let you people talk me into this. Now Cody's gonna get all mad at me." Noah complained, tossing his book to the side of the bench.

"You didn't die and what we did wasn't so bad. And Leshawna ain't gonna be happy about this." The punk yawned, getting comfortable on the wooden seat.

Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, once again following up on her friend's adventure. It was great until the cops showed, but 200 dollars for a slice of steak was a ripoff.

And maybe skipping out on the bill was bad, and running down a hill because the car got towed in a no parking space was even worse. And the last thing for the evening was trying to avoid the cops as Sammy was behind the wheel and them cheering her on as they out drove the cops and stole one of their cars.

If it wasn't for Trent and Courtney the whole gang could be in serious trouble.

"Jasmine and Shawn are going to have a heart attack! I can't believe I did this! My record, I have a record oh my god!" Sammy sobbed/weep into Sky's shirt as she continued on crying. Sky rubbed the cheerleader's back in a soothing manner.

Gwen got up from the seat; a small whine came from Duncan as he was using her for a pillow, and went over to the phone booth. She put a quarter in and started to dial Courtney's number.

"Hey Courtney, are you on your way? Okay sorry, sorry I shouldn't be rushing but Sammy is literally a second away from a breakdown. Are Shawn and Jasmine with you, oh hey guys? *nervously laughs* so you guys might be mad but this a funny story were gonna laugh about right? It wasn't even my fault it was Duncan's idea! ("You went along with it pasty face!" he screamed) Okay I know better to follow up but we were so bored! Okay I only have a few seconds left, love you and see you in 10." Gwen said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So how long do we have to wait before Miss C.I.T comes and bail us out?" Noah asked the Goth girl. Gwen sighed and looked at friends.

"About that uh heh," Gwen laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. Duncan squinted his eyes out her, not liking what's about to come out.

"Spill it out Gwen, we don't have all day." He spat out to his friend.

"Courtney isn't going to get for another 2-5 hours." Gwen said dejectedly to her fellow companions. Sammy cried harder into Sky while Noah and Duncan had their mouths gaped at her statement.

Next time they'll just order a pizza.

(so yeah im back and I just gonna make one-shots of the characters. Crack pairings and ships also will be thrown in here so request, comment, like whatever.)


End file.
